Sleepy Ash
|Rōmaji = Kuro |Eve = Mahiru Shirota }}Kuro (クロ) — jeden z głównych bohaterów mangi Servamp. Kuro, nazwany tak przez Mahiru Shirotę, znany jest głównie jako Sleepy Ash '''oraz jako najstarszy z ośmiu Servamp'ów. Od wielu tysięcy lat Kuro nie posiadał Pana, do czasu gdy przez przypadek Mahiru zawarł z nim kontrakt. Od tego dnia Sleepy Ash nazywa się Kuro. Wygląd left|thumb|190px|Projekt Kuro Kiedy Kuro nie jest w swojej kociej formie ma średnie, sięgające do ramion, niebieskie włosy. Ma czerwone oczy oraz duże wory pod nimi. Jego wyraz twarzy jest zawsze znudzony, senny. Jak to każdy wampir Sleepy Ash również posiada wampirze kły. Przeważnie chodzi w niebieskiej kurtce, która jest trochę ciemniejsza od jego włosów. Ma ona cztery długie, ostre "ogony". Zawsze ma zaciągnięty kaptur na głowę, który ma czarne futro przypominające kocie uszy. Chyba, że walczy, wtedy jego kaptur opada. Ma również łatę na lewym ramieniu z rzymską cyfrą 1, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jest najstarszym z ośmiu grzechów braci Servampów. Na szyi ma mały, złoty dzwoneczek, który dostał od Mahiru jako symbol kontraktu. Jego kurtka jest często rozpięta z pod której wystaje czarna ( anime ) lub biała ( manga ) bluzka. Z obu stron, Kuro posiada kieszenie na piersi. Ma białe rurki, które zapina czerwonym paskiem, co jest rzadko spotykane. Kuro nosi długie, czarne buty które dosięgają mu prawie do kolan. thumb|190x190px|Kuro w formie kota|left Kuro jest wyższy niż się wydaje, zawsze chodzi zgarbiony i z rękoma w kieszeni. Jako kot, ma on czarne futro i czerwone oczy. Na szyi ma wówczas czerwoną, skórzaną obrożę ze dzwoneczkiem od Mahiru. Jego ogon na końcu rozdziela się na cztery, podobnie jak jego kurtka w ludzkiej formie. Osobowość Będąc Servampem lenistwa, Kuro spędza dużo czasu na sen, leniuchowanie oraz na granie w gry wideo. Nie czuje wstydu kiedy ucieka z pola walki, aby uniknąć kłopotów i nie chce podejmować decyzji bo gdyby coś poszło nie tak to byłaby jego wina, a on nie chce nikogo zawieść. Kuro jest pacyfistą wampira i rzadko pije krew Mahiru, przez większość czasu odmawia picia jej i pije tylko wtedy, gdy jest potrzebna mu do walki. Odmawia także zamieniania ludzi w wampiry i robić z nich podwładnych, mówiąc, że prawdopodobnie nie chciał stać się wampirem i uważa że wampiry w ogóle nie powinny istnieć. Woli pozostać w domu, a nie wychodzić gdziekolwiek. Nie lubi światła słonecznego jak i zmian temperatury, według niego wampiry są na to za delikatne. Historia Niewiele się mówi o przeszłości Kuro w pierwszych tomach, ale widać że darzy szczególną nienawiścią neutralną grupę C3. Wewnętrzny demon Kuro wspomina, że C3 przywraca złe wspomnienia, mówi też, że zaszedł wówczas między nimi pewien "incydent". Należy również wspomnieć, że Kuro z nimi współpracował przez jakiś okres czasu. Gdy zbliżył się okres do ostatecznej decyzji aby zabić osobę która stworzyła Servampów, zgodził się. Podczas gdy Kuro prowadził rozmowę z ich twórcą, ostatecznie go zabija. Nie był pewny czy to była słuszna decyzja, niepewność prześladuje go aż do chwili obecnej. W końcu konfrontuje o swojej przeszłości gdy zmienia się w czarną piłeczkę, która jest w posiadaniach Mahiru, widzi wówczas swoją przeszłość oraz wewnętrzne demony. Podczas przebywania w niej pyta się czy to co zrobił, było dobre, czy też złe, Mahiru odpowiada mu wtedy że ten, który ma decydować czy postąpił słusznie, czy nie jest on sam. Fabuła '''Mahiru i Kuro Kuro został przyniesiony do domu przez Mahiru, który go znalazł leżącego na ulicy. Nie wiadomo do końca co robił cały następny dzień, ale widząc go popołudniu przed telewizorem z ramenem w rękach można podejrzewać, że cały dzień byczył się przed telewizorem. Jego pierwsza konfrontacja jako człowiek ze swoim przyszłym panem też nie wyglądała za dobrze, bo prawie oberwał miotłą po czym Shirota postanowił go wyrzucić na dwór. Wtedy wampir zaczął się wydzierać, że umrze jeśli chłopak to zrobi twierdząc, że ludzie to naprawdę okropne stworzenia. Kiedy pierwszy szok minął Kuro rzucił mu by nie wołał go jak będzie w formie człowieka po imieniu bez podania przyczyny ( bo po co się przemęczać? ). Pechem dla naszego Servampa nastolatek jak to ludzie mają zwyczaju po prostu wypowiedział w zdaniu jego imię i tak podpisał swój pakt, którego nie miał od tysiącleci. Nie wiadomo, kto był bardziej zrozpaczony. Mahiru, że podpisał nieświadomie pakt z krwiopijcą czy wampir, którego wspinanie na górę zwaną "upierdliwy Pan" dopiero się zaczęło. Wampir starał wytłumaczyć mu grzecznie o ile to bardziej nie brzmiało " mam cie w dupie bardziej niż ci się wydaje", że ich pakt minie po dwudziestu czterech godzinach, chyba iż się napije jego krwi wtedy podpiszą go już na stałe. Niepocieszony nastolatek pierw na niego poburczał po czym wziął się za swoje porządki domowe prawie doprowadzając wampira do zawału, kiedy złapał za szatańskie dzieło zwane odkurzaczem. Początki zawsze są trudne, prawda? I tak było i w tym przypadku. Brązowowłosy zobaczył, że jest spóźniony na spotkanie i słysząc o braku rozdzielania się złapał Servampa za kołnierz oraz wybiegł z domu zmuszając naszego biednego niebieskowłosego na dużą ilość światła. Gdy tylko pojawił się przy przyjaciołach próbował im wytłumaczyć, że czarny kot, którego przygarnął jest tak naprawdę wampirem, jednak nikt z nich w to nie uwierzył twierdząc, że zaraził się głupotą od Sakuyi. Niestety ku rozpaczy Shiroty pojawił się także uliczny magik, który miał jeszcze mniej klepek niż dzień, który chylił się ku zachodowi. Zaatakował jego przyjaciół i jednego ranił tylko dlatego, bo chciał znaleźć jego wampira z którym jak na razie i tak miał lichy kontakt. Kuro chcąc uciec od tak zwanego psychola, którego właściwie nie znał i uciekając przed nim Mahiru złapał go za ogon przez co we dwóch wylądowali w ciemnej uliczce. Chłopak zaczął przekonywać wampira by wrócili i uratowali jego przyjaciół jednak Kuro nie chciał o tym słyszeć mówiąc "Niech zrobi to ktoś inny" Zdenerwowany nastolatek słysząc krzyk swojego przyjaciela zawrócił się chcąc sam powstrzymać różowowłosego wampira. Jak tylko się na niego rzucił krzycząc by tamten uciekł do akcji wkroczył także Servamp Lenistwa osłaniając chłopaka i mówiąc by uciekał, a sam się nim zajmie kupując trochę czasu dla niego oraz rannego kolegi. Mahiru słysząc o tym postanowił dać mu swojej krwi i siłą wcisnął mu swoją prawą rękę do ugryzienia przez co przypieczętowali swój kontrakt. Tsubaki Ubawiony Berukia zaczął tłumaczyć dzieciakowi na czym polega kontrakt z Servampem przy czym niebieskowłosy dodał " Że teraz cokolwiek zrobi jest na jego odpowiedzialność" Walka trwała w najlepsze i gdyby nie szybka reakcja brązowowłosego Berukia zginąłby od ugryzienia wampira Lenistwa. Zamienił się w małą lalkę i powiedział chłopcom, że został przysłany przez Tsubakiego, który ich nienawidzi za to, że go nie znają. W pewnej chwili Kuro upada na ziemię jęcząc z powodu bólu tłumacząc to zakwasami za to chłopak także pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. Obudził się w swoim mieszkaniu widząc śpiącego Kuro w formie kotka i zaczął rozmyślać czy to sen. Podniósł zwierzę słysząc jego znudzony głos na temat pobudki i że przez niego nie skończył we śnie questa. Nastolatek słysząc to przypomniał sobie o Ryusei'u poderwał się z łóżka łapiąc Servampa pod pachę i biegiem ruszył do szkoły chcąc się upewnić, że przyjacielowi nic nie jest. Wpadł do salki z progu wołając już imię blondyna, kiedy zobaczył Sakuye siedzącego w ławce i gdy padło imię Ryusei'a Watanuki zmarkotniał, a Shirota już miał same czarne myśli. W pewnej chwili zielonowłosy dostał pierożkiem w głowę i jak tylko chłopak odwrócił się widząc swojego przyjaciela z zabandażowaną szyją dowiedział się, że Sakuya napisał dziwnego maila do brązowowłosego na temat wypadku w którym rzekomo uczestniczył blondyn. Chłopaki nie pamiętali nic z wcześniejszego dnia, jeśli chodziło o różowowłosego wampira twierdząc, że Ryusei inaczej się zranił i że Mahiru wcale nie pojawił się wczoraj. Zdezorientowany nastolatek wracając do domu rozmawiał ze swoim wampirem oraz wyciągnął także Berukię z plecaka przez co idące kobiety z prawej strony zaczęły się z niego śmiać, że gada do lalki. Zawstydzony chłopak wepchnął wampira z powrotem do plecaka, kiedy ku zdziwieniu dwójki zaczął padać deszcz, gdy świeciło słońce. Niebo jak i budynki zaczęła otaczać biel i Shirota zatrzymał się rozglądając po białej jak mgle okolicy. Usłyszeli tupanie butów i zwrócili się w tamtą stronę widząc chłopaka z czarnymi włosami oraz tego samego koloru kimonem i czerwonymi oczami. Mężczyzna zaczął ich pytać by powiedzieli coś zabawnego i w tym samym momencie lalka, którą miał w plecaku brązowowłosy zaczęła opisywać życie z ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin nastolatka. Po skończonej opowieści czarnowłosy wybuchł głośnym śmiechem by zaraz mruknąć "nuda" powodując ciarki na plecach Mahiru jak i Kuro. Nastolatek zdał sobie sprawę, że różowowłosy wampir zniknął i dziwnym trafem znalazł się w rękach mężczyzny. Jak tylko usłyszał od uratowanego wampira, że ten mówi do niego " Tsubakinu" nastolatek zaczął gorączkowo myśleć czy Tsubakinu nie jest czasem tym Tsubakim o kim jest cała mowa. Za to Kuro zaczął narzekać by zamiast myśleć zaczęli się zmywać zanim ta dwójka sobie o nich przypomni i na jego nieszczęście czarnowłosy pojawił się przed nimi potwierdzając swoją tożsamość jako Tsubaki. Przyznał się do tego, że stoi za tym wszystkim co teraz dzieje się w mieście i że chce pozabijać ludzi jak i wampiry. Złapał za Sleepy Asha, który dalej siedział na ramieniu chłopaka rzucając nim o ziemię przez co kot wrócił do swojej wampirzej formy. Obraził go i zaprosił do udziału w tej wojnie przeciw niemu. 7+1 Kuro schował się za swojego zdenerwowanego Pana tłumacząc, że nie zna czarnowłosego Przy czym Shirota zaczął syczeć czemu on się za niego chowa. Tsubaki zaczął się śmiać słysząc iż najstarszy brat go nie zna zadając pytania w stylu " Kim jestem?'' po czym także zapytał brązowowłosego czy wie ile jest Servampów. Zdziwiony pytaniem Mahiru odpowiedział, że jest siedmiu, a czarnowłosy dodał pytanie "ile jest siedem + jeden?" Shirota zamilkł zdezorientowany, a Tsubaki kolejny raz wybuchł głośnym śmiechem przedstawiając się jako najmłodszy z rodzeństwa Servamp Melancholii Nieproszony Ósmy ( Who is coming?) Nastolatek dowiadując się, że czarnowłosy jest najmłodszy zdziwiony spojrzał na Sleepy Asha zastanawiając się jakim cudem tamten jest najmłodszy skoro jego Servamp wygląda młodziej, a Lenistwo dodało, że wygląd nie ma tu znaczenia. I także kolejny raz dodał, że pierwszy raz widzi czarnowłosego na oczy. Tsubaki zamienił się w lisia wskakując na rękę Shiroty pytając go czy jest świadom ile razy spotkał Servampy pod postaciami różnych zwierząt. Zaczął się ganiać po ramieniach, szyi chłopaka z niebieskowłosym, który przybrał swoją kocią formę chcąc uniknąć konfrontacji z młodszym bratem. W pewnej chwili czarnowłosy odbił się do nastolatka słysząc jak pomylono go z psem i znów się zaśmiał mówiąc, że przybiera formę lisa. Mahiru zaczął go wypytywać czy to on morduje ludzi i dlaczego poluje na Kuro oraz czy atakuje także resztę swojej rodziny. Tsubaki spokojnie mu odpowiada i podaje przykład jak sam wczoraj o mało, co nie kazał zabić Sleepy Ashowi swojego podwładnego. Shirota zaczął się na niego wydzierać czemu mieszają w to niewinnych ludzi, jednak czarnowłosy całkowicie go nie słucha i skupia się na swoim najstarszym bracie. Mahiru ruszył na pomoc Kuro chcąc pokonać wampira plecakiem, jednak on odskoczył dalej prowadząc swój monolog. Umiejętności Transformacja * Kuro może zmieniać się w kota jak i człowieka do woli. Potrafi mówić nawet pod postacią kota. Jednak, gdy jest on narażony na działanie promieni słonecznych, automatycznie zamienia się w kota. Jeszcze później ujawnił, że może on przekształcać się w gigantycznego lwa. Więź Servampa * Kiedy pije krew Mahiru, podczas gdy łańcuch ich więzi jest widoczny, przybiera on na sile. Pazury * Może przekształcić swoje paznokcie w długie, ostre, czarne pazury. Na które może łatwo nadziać ludzi i wampiry. Szybkość i Lot * Jest niesamowicie szybki oraz może skakać bardzo wysoko w bardzo prosty sposób, a także pokazał, że potrafi latać. Wytrzymałość * Jako że jest nieśmiertelny nie może umrzeć. Posiada moc szybkiej regeneracji. Wewnętrzna Moc * Kiedy straci nad sobą kontrolę ta moc uwalnia się, jest wtedy o wiele szybszy, silniejszy oraz bezwzględny; również nieświadomy tego co robi. Ogony Kurtki * Potrafi poruszać ogonami które znajdują się na końcu jego kurtki, używa ich w walkach. Cytaty * "Milutkim, udomowionym wampirkiem?" (Do Mahiru) * "Czekaj! Jestem wampirem! Tylko nie na słońce! Umrę! Rozumiesz? Umrę! Jestem nieśmiertelny, ale i tak umrę!" (Do Mahiru) * " Daj spokój z tym rzucaniem się. Gardzę przemocą" (Do Mahiru) * " Jakie to cholernie uciążliwe" * " A tak poza tym, pić mi sie chce. Herbaty byś zrobił" (Do Mahiru) * " Dziewczyna. Dlatego się tak odpicowałeś" Ciekawostki * "Kuro" (クロ) dosłownie tłumaczy się na "czarny" * Jego ulubioną potrawą jest ramen oraz chipsy (o smaku bulionowym) * Jego ulubiony smak lodów to ciasteczkowy * Nie lubi lodów waniliowych. * Nie lubi dźwięku budzika oraz odkurzacza * Jego hobby to granie w gry wideo oraz spanie * Jego ulubiony kolor to czarny * Na ilustracjach jest często ukazywany w swojej ludzkiej formie w towarzystwie kociej * Jego typowym powiedzeniem jest 「めんどくせー」 (mendokuse) co tłumaczy się na "Upierdliwe"; "Męczące"; "Co za ból" * Kuro często występuje w postaci Chibi (kiedy jest w formie człowieka) * Odczuwa nienawiść do C3 * Jest najstarszym z 7 Servampów (8 licząc Tsubaki'ego) * Rodzeństwo najstarszego Sleepy Ash'a (Lenistwo), od najstarszego do najmłodszego: Old Child (Pycha); Doubt Doubt (Zazdrość); The Mother (Gniew); Lawless (Chciwość); World End (Nieumiarkowanie); All of love (Nieczystość) oraz najmłodszy Tsubaki (Melancholia) * Znany jest jako Kuro, Sleepy Ash oraz Lenistwo * Bardzo troszczy się o Mahiru, nawet wtedy, gdy nie pokazuje tego jest autentycznie zmartwiony i wściekły, kiedy jest zmuszony stawiać chłopaka przed niebezpieczeństwem. * Kuro odczuwa przyjemność kiedy Mahiru mówi że są partnerami (towarzyszami) * Kiedy jest w formie kota, wiele dziewczyn ze szkoły Mahiru mówią, że jest on uroczy i ubierają go czasem w dziewczęce ciuszki * Nie lubi światła słonecznego * Martwi się że straci zaufanie Mahiru * Ilekroć Kuro naprawdę ma pić krew Mahiru, zawsze robi to w postaci kota i gryzie go w rękę lub nogę, nigdy nie w szyję * Ma łatę na lewym ramieniu z rzymską cyfrą 1, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jest najstarszym z siedmiu grzechów głównych; Snow Lily ma również łatę na lewym ramieniu z rzymską cyfrą 7. * W mandze Kuro ma białą koszulkę pod kurtką zaś w anime jest ona czarna. * Wujek jak i Mahiru przy pierwszym spotkaniu chcieli go zwalczyć miotłą. * W anime w ostatnim odcinku Kuro myślał nad przygarnięciem kota, jednak w mandze ta sytuacja nie występuje. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Servamp Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wampir Kategoria:Żywi